The End and a New Beginning
by LiNDSiKA
Summary: Gabriella breaks up with Troy at graduation...Troy is rooming with Sharpay in college....u know what happens next.Troypay and a little Troyella
1. Chapter 1

**The End and a New Beginning**

**Author's Note**

Well, no offense to all the **Troyella** lovers, but I was kind of getting tired of it. I like it but I like **Troypay** more. Its just my thought. Its my first fanfic so please review and help! And I don't claim to own any of the characters besides John.

Chapter 1- The End

Troy and Gabriella are at graduation and Troy is about to make his speech. He is sad though because he was just about to break up with Gabriella. It wasn't going to work out. He was going to Harvard and she was going to Stanford. He _hated _long distance relationships. He walked up to Gabriella. Gabriella was walking up to him too.

" I think we should go our separate ways," Gabriella said, before Troy had a chance to say a thing. He was shocked.

"Um….alright…" He said, trying to hold back the tears.

" It's not that I don't like you Troy," She said to him, " I just think we need to see other people because we are going to different collages on the other side of the country. "

_NO NO NO! I was supposed to break up with YOU! _ He thought to himself.

"Ok," He said walking away with teary eyes.

_I knew it I just KNEW it. _He said to himself. _I wasn't around enough…no I wasn't kind enough…no…what went wrong! _His mind was about to burst. Then he realized it was time for him to make his speech. He went onto the stage and quieted everybody down.

"My fellow students," He started, " I had great high school years…"

After the speech. He was happy but not _that_ happy. He went up to Chad and they congratulated each other.

"So where you going to college Troy?" Chad asked, interested.

"I am going to Harvard," Troy said, "You?"

" Stanford." Chad said

" Gabriella is going there…" Troy said stuttering.

"Oh…I heard about you two.." Chad said, " I'm sorry, I know its hard to break up."

"It's fine, I was going to break up with her anyway," Troy said , " I don't like long distance relationships."

"Cool, well I'll see you later." Chad said, giving him a hug.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. It was the end…ya know…lol**


	2. Odd Beyond Belief

**Chapter 2- Odd Beyond Belief**

Well as it turns out, Troy, Sharpay, and Taylor are going to the same school and Gabriella, Ryan, and Chad are going to the same school.

Troy, Sharpay, and Taylor just see each other.

"What are you two doing here?" Troy asked.

"I go to school here," said Sharpay, "What about you Troy, Taylor"

"Same." Troy and Taylor said at the same time.

"I guess we should go get our rooms" Troy said.

**In California at Stanford**

Gabriella was walking into the school, along with Chad and Ryan.

"Do we all go to this school?" Gabriella asked

"Guess so," Ryan said, "Chad?"

"Yeah..thats odd. We are going to the same school and Troy, Sharpay, and Taylor are going to the same school."

"Troy and Sharpay?" She said trembling.

"Oh….I'm sorry…I forgot…anyway…let's go get our rooms shall we?"

**In Massachusetts at Harvard **

"Troy Bolton….you are rooming with…..Sharpay Evans." The man at the desk said.

"That's fine." Sharpay said with a satisfied smile.

"Oh…um..alright that is ok with me" Troy said stuttering.

_Well, she **is **the Ice Princess but I could try to be nice to her, and she **has **been nicer this year. It will probably be fine. _Troy thought to himself.

Taylor is rooming with a guy named John.

This hot guy walked up to Taylor and said, ¨Hey, you must be Taylor, my new roommate,¨ He said, ¨I'm John¨

¨I'm her.¨ She said giggling and shaking his hand.

So Taylor and John went to their room along with Troy and Sharpay.

"So I guess this is our new room…" Troy said to Sharpay.

"Yep. I know we weren't the best of friends in High School but I hope we can be friends now. I want to get to know you better." Sharpay said.

"I hope so too," Troy said, " Let's start with this, what's your middle name?"

"Elizabeth" Sharpay giggled. "You?"

"Don't have one." Troy said laughing.

_Could this really be happening?_ Troy thought._ Am I really getting along with Sharpay Elizabeth Evans? Ever since Gabriella and I broke up…I always thought there was somebody else….Maybe that somebody else is Sharpay…she looks hotter than usual…No I cant do this…I cant love Sharp…Her Blonde hair is so pretty. _He was staring at her drooling while thinking this.

"Troy…Troy…snap out of it!" Sharpay said.

"Wha…Huh?" Troy said confused.

"You were staring at me and drooling." She said giggling.

"Oh, my bad…sorry…just thinking about something."

"That's ok Troy. Happens to me all the time."

"So I guess we should unpack and get situated." Troy said.

"Ok. I need to go take a shower though," Sharpay said, "I will be right back."

"Ok," Troy said, "I'll just watch some TV"

Just the sound of Sharpay undressing and getting in the shower made him think. _What is Sharpay and I were a couple? I would be happy…I think…I don't know._

He didn't know what he was going to do. When Sharpay got out of the shower he went to the bathroom door and knocked on it. She said, "Just a minute" after a couple of seconds she said, "Come in" She was doing her hair and makeup. She still had her towel on.

"Oops…" She said as her towel slipped down her body.


	3. Twists and Turns

**Chapter 3- Twists and Turns**

All Troy could do is stare. Stare at Sharpay's naked figure. After a few seconds Sharpay picked up her towel, kissed Troy on the cheek, and left the bathroom to get dressed. After Sharpay had gotten dressed and was in the kitchen making breakfast, Troy went up to her.

"What was that about?" Troy asked Sharpay.

"What was what about?" Sharpay said smiling.

"You…just…let me look at you." He said.

"Oh, I was startled just as much as you were, I couldn't move either." She lied

"Oh, well in that case, I guess you wouldn't want to go out with me…."

"No I'd love to." She said getting closer to him.

"Well wanna go see a movie around 7ish?" He asked.

"Yes." She said before he could even take a breath.

_OMG! HE JUST ASKED ME OUT! Omg. I have to call Taylor (We're BFF's now) Ok, what am I going to wear? Omg. Ive got to get ready! Its 5:30 already! _She thought to himself.

**At the Movies**

"What are we seeing?" She asked Troy.

"X-Men III-The last stand" He said.

"Ok."

About 10 minutes into the movie, they started making out. They really got passionate. Then Sharpay said something.

"I love you." She said to him.

_I don't love her **yet**_._ I need some time to get to know her. _At this point he stopped the kiss.

"I need to go to the bathroom." He said and ran out of the theatre.

_Was it something I said? Was it my breath? _Sharpay thought to herself.

When Troy came back he said, "Sharpay, I'm so sorry but I don't love you yet. I need to get to know you better first."

Sharpay's eyes were tearing up as he said this.

"I hate you Troy Bolton!" She said and ran out of the theatre.

"Sharpay! Wait!" He shouted after her.

He looked for her all over. He went home and couldn't find her. He went back out. Sharpay was in a bar.

"Martini please." She said sitting down.

After about 10 Martini's she was dead drunk.

"Another Martini and stat."

"I'm sorry ma'am but I have to cut you off."

"Whatever." She said drunk-like.

"Hey Sexy." A stranger said to her while walking up and sitting next to her.

Sharpay got up and sat down on the stranger and started grinding into him. She had no idea what she was doing. Troy walked in and his heart sank.

"Sharpay?" He said.

"What you want Bolton?" She said almost falling over.

"Why are you here…with this…complete stranger?"

"Leave me alone…." Sharpay said to Troy

"Let's go sweetie." Sharpay said to the stranger.

So Sharpay and the stranger left and they went into the backseat of his car. He started kissing her. She just went along because she had no idea what was going on. After a while she passed out. The stranger took her body and got out of the car. Troy was standing there waiting. The stranger gave Sharpay's body to Troy.

"She's all yours." The stranger said while getting into his car and drove away.

_We should go home now. I can yell at her in the morning. _He thought while getting into the car and starting the engine.

**At the dorm**

"Goodnight Sharpay." He whispered to her and kissed her, and then he fell asleep next to her.


End file.
